Dreams and Promises
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: ON HOLD:it's not just a dream. it's real. i have to give her more attention. i just can't.. can't leave her...again.
1. A weird start for a weird day

AN: Here's another fanfic of one of my fave animé ever… Kaname x Sousuke! Ahe, my second work, the first one was a songfic, and this one's a fanfic…. Ahe, and ahoy to all noypis!!

Disclaimer: I so do not own FMP. Okay, I want to but I really can't. wahhhh…. Shouji Gatou-sensei is so wise to think of this rockin anime. I love it. I just wished I thought of this one first. But it just seems impossible. Feh.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Prologue

…

"_Sousuke!"_

_A voice called my name. a beautiful yet melancholic voice. _

_A very familiar voice._

"… _Help me! Please!... Don't leave me again…" The voice fainted._

"_Chidori!!!!!"_

Sousuke awoke in the death of the night. His clothes was drenched with sweat and fear covered his cold body. _It's that dream again…_

_Why does this keep on happening?_

_What do these words mean?_

_BRIIIIIINNNGGGG!!_

_Wake up Kana! You'll be late for school! Wake up, Kana! You—_

"Oh shut up, you darn clock."

Kaname looked at her cute alarm clock. 7:15 am. Yup.

"Oh, kuso! I'm gonna be late for school!" Kaname jumped off her bed and ran like a wind toward the bathroom. Not a morning person… _okay, you damn clock, why didn't you wake me earlier?"_

After a while, she stepped out of the shower, all soaked. As our main character was about to dress up…

SCRATCH. CLICK. BOOM.

The broken bathroom door laid in front of Kaname.

Eyebrows twitching, Kaname mouthed, "S…So…Sousuke!!!" And down with the magical appearing halisen.

Sousuke, down on the floor, said monotonously, "You're late this morning. I thought some undercovered organization went after you and tried to get you. So I-"

"Stop the nonsense, you paranoid!" Kaname shouted. "Can't you tell by just looking at the way I dress that I woke up late and went to the shower?!?!" She continued, veins popping out in a very unlikely manner.

That was just when Sousuke noticed it.

Kaname's body was covered with nothing more than a mere, and not to mention small, towel dripping wet and embossing her curvaceous and rare body. He was sitted right in front of her. Sousuke blushed slightly at the thought of what was covering the towel. _What the-?_

_This is bad. This is really bad. It's not like it's the first time I saw her wearing something like… that. I saw her once with Kazama… but now it's only me. Yes, me. Oh, Kazama, where are you? _He gulped. Not moving an inch.

"What?!" Kaname disturbed his thoughts. "Are you admiring the view or you're just planning to sit there all day?" He twitched. And immediately stood up… and salute?

"Ma'm, yes, Ma'm!" He shouted. His body was stiff in a very different manner.

"What the-? Now, Sousuke, are you playing dumb, or you're just really like that? Gosh…" Kaname said, hands at both hips. She leaned by the door frame, or what's left of it, and tapped her foot, waiting for the poor sergeant's answer. "Nothing, Ma'm…er, Chidori!"

Kaname slouched and walked in front of Sousuke, then passing by him with a "Ugh. I give up. You just made my day have a vveeerrryyy bad start."

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again!" Sousuke shouted, still turning his face away from the enticing body of the girl with him. _Why am I so nervous? _Sousuke asked himself. Kaname walked towards the bed and threw herself, facing the pillow and said, "I'm gonna miss first period anyway."

She then closed her eyes.

Sousuke looked at her this time. "Well, if that's the case, then my mission is to stay here and gurad you."

"No…" Kaname's head moved slightly. "I'm just gonna go to school later. You're acting so strange, you know?" Sousuke was silent.

A moment later and Kaname noticed the sudden silence of Sousuke. "I mean, not the strange thing of being a soldier or anything. It's just, you seem to be in a panic since morning. Too much panic. Is something wrong, Sousuke?" Kaname asked, tilting her head slightly.

Sousuke, the emotionless sergeant, just smiled.

"Nothing, Chidori."

"Haha, sure. Like I'll believe you."

"Really, it's nothing important or private. I just wanna hang out with you right now." Sousuke replied. _Nice words, sergeant. But, I still wonder what that dream was about. I have to give her more attention. _

Kaname blushed slighty. She just looked at Sousuke who was in a chair beside her bed. She then lowered her head back to the pillow and said, "Hang out, huh? But you have to promise we'll attend second period together."

"Promise, Chidori." He smiled… again. _Why do you have to keep smiling? _Kaname thought, hiding her blush in her pillows.

"ah, Chidori," Sousuke said hesitantly, rubbing his cheek. "Ano, I think…:" He stopped. "I think what?" Kaname protested.

"Ithinkit'sbetterifyouchangeyourclothesbeforeyouslouch…there." Sousuke said quickly, but enough for Kaname to hear and understand.

"Whadda-?" Kaname shouted.

"I'm still wearing this short towel! I have to change!" She immediately jumped off her bed, twice this morning and sped up to change.

_I wonder why she hadn't noticed it?_

Sousuke thought.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	2. I'm late, worn out, and surprised!

A/N: I just can't wait to type down the next chappie! Actually, this is the first time I wrote a chapter fanfic. I've always written oneshot stories in my notebook, and this is a nice challenge for me! Haha…

Disclaimer: Don't own FMP. Yup, always.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

8:20 am.

Silence.

8:21 am.

"Uhm… Chidori?" Sousuke wins. First move.

It has been long nine months since Sousuke and Kaname first met in a very unlikely way. Yup. You know what happened. It was awkward but satisfying and… nice. Sousuke also can't deny the fact that he,too, was amazed by her beauty and intelligence.

He may not have noticed it before. But now, it's different.

During the first time they went to their apartments together, Sousuke was always behind Kaname. No meaning at all. Just like a stalker. But with every moment, every chance, and every opportunity, their distance slowly decreases, eventually walking side by side, not minding at all. 

"…What?" Kaname turned her head.

Sousuke's attention was brought to Kaname. He wasn't prepared to say anything. Not a thought. _Think Sousuke, think. Or you'll see that halisen again. _"Uh,, nothing."

Kaname dropped her head.

Eyes hidden and lips grinning, Kaname whispered, "Ruin my day one more time, Sagara."

Sousuke sweatdropped. He was silent…and sweating. _Nice work, jerk. When Chidori starts calling you 'Sagara' that's another thing. _Sousuke cursed himself.

He looked straight at the sky.

"Beautiful, huh?" Sousuke's attention was drawn away from the skies. "Huh?" He reacted.

"**The blue sky is infinitely high,… crystal clear."**

Kaname continued as she, too, gazed at the clear blue sky.

"Yah." They stopped at their tracks and both were set in a trance.

"Be…Beautiful." uttered a certain sergeant.

_Eh?_ Silence.

"Ummphh..oof.. Hahaha!" Kaname couldn't take it anymore. She bursted. "Whaddah-?" Sousuke then looked at Kaname. "Why are you laughing, Chidori? Is something wrong?" Sousuke looked directly at Kaname like nothing has happened. _Damn. She's so cute when laughing._

"You…are wrong!" Kaname said between her oh-so-cute laughs. "Gosh, Sousuke, how can a…person react when she sees a … soldier and war-freak like you… saying the skies…are beautiful? Haha…Come on, Sousuke!" Kaname was laughing out loud this time. Her arms where wrapped around her waist.

Sousuke was only quiet for a second. No, make it a minute. _Wow. I didn't know I said that. I think I'm learning to express my own feelings. Good thing Chidori's here. I can guard her. And see her smiles and laughs._

When Kaname finally calmed down, she then noticed Sousuke's long gaze. A slight tinge of pink came rushing down her cheeks. "What? Something in my face?" Kaname asked.

_Yah. It's your eyes and smile. Their beautiful. _Sousuke shook his head and came back to reality. "Uh…Nothing." What? He said it without thinking! Again!

Again. "That's twice this morning, Sgt. Sagara. I got my eyes on you. You're really getting on my nerves. Hmphh!" Kaname complained and walked ahead of Sousuke. _Wow. She even called me 'Sergeant.' I didn't know a girl can get moody even just early in the morning. I have to write this down._

-"-Chidori, wait!" Sousuke then alerted Kaname, He was walking faster this time. _Wait for yourself, Sgt! _"Hmmph!" Kaname pouted even more and walked faster.

"Chidori, matte!" Sousuke was now starting to sweat. Good way to start a day.

"You have no right to shout at me like that, Mr. Sagara!" Kaname turned her head but still walked. "But Chidori-" "I said no shouting!" Kaname shouted louder then turned her head back to the road. "Watch out!"

OOf.

The thing happened. Kaname was seen sitted on the sidewalk, with a worried war-freak. "Now where did that post came from?" Kaname said, rubbing her achin' forehead. "That ought to hurt."

"Let me inform you of this post, Chidori. This post has been here since…" Sousuke started to explain.

"Oh, shaddup, Sousuke. That was a rhetorical question. No need to answer. Why didn't you tell me that I was about to hit this post?" Kaname pointed at the post and looked at Sousuke.

"I was calling and reminding you but you were walking so fast and not listening. It's not my fault." Sousuke answered with his usual monotonous tone. Which made Kaname a weebit…insulted. _Yah, right. It's my fault now. He didn't mention anything about a post! _

"HUUUUuuuuuhh…" Kaname was as thin as paper. Lying completely on the sidewalk, she closed her eyes. "Laugh, Sousuke." Silence. "Why aren't you laughing at me? I laughed at you earlier." She asked with closed eyes.

"Why would I laugh? There isn't anything funny." Sousuke said. _How can I laugh if I have worries about a dream I have almost every night?_

"Eh? Well, for a normal guy, he'll definitely laugh when he sees a normal teenage girl lying on the sidewalk." Kaname explained.

"But you have a correction, Chidori. No normal teenage-guy would be around here at a time like this." Sousuke replied monotonously.

"—" Speechless Kaname. Poor Kaname.

Trembling badly, she looked at her watch. 8:35 _Shit._ I really meant it when I said 'looked'.

Clueless, Sousuke lend out a hand. "Come on. Let me help you up, Chidori." His lips formed a small smile, which made Kaname look for a second.

Then with hidden mad eyes, her lips and brows twitched.

BONK! A bump appeared on Sousuke's head. "Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?! 5 minutes more and we're totally absent! No more dramas and holding hands!" _Oops, wrong choice of words! _"Let's go to school!"

Kaname immediately grabbed Sousuke's hand and ran like a wind. _No holding hands, huh?_ Sousuke was competing badly with gravity. "Chidori, don't rush!"

"What do you mean don't rush, jerk?! We only have 5 minutes left and we still have to take the train!" Kaname tried to explain. "We're gonna be late anyway!" Sousuke tried to tell Kaname. Or more like the wind.

"That's the point! I can't afford being so late, Mr. Know-it-all!" Running to the speed of light, our girl protagonist shouted, gripping Sousuke's hand tighter. _Chi…dori. _blushing.

Puff.Puff.Puff.

**Train station no. 5, now departing. **

"Heck!" Kaname shouted. "Wait for meeee!"

**Train station no. 5, now dep-**

Boom.

Smoke. More Smoke.

"It's all right now, Chidori. I stopped the train for you." Sousuke said, feeling a little proud.

…

Woosh.

A nanosecond ago, Kaname was panting hot. Another nanosecond, and her hand's graping Sousuke's air out of his neck. Bad, Real bad.

Huff. Huff. Woosh.

The wind was the only sound heard. Wooshwoosh.

_I blew it. _Sousuke cursed himself… again.

"You blew it this time, Sousuke." Kaname walked away. "And I'm not referring to the train. I was referring to my 'ruined' day."

_Chidori…_ "Oh, I don't understand civilians." Sousuke mumbled under his breath.

"Yah, you don't. And you never will." Kaname added, her body going in different directions, almost stumbling down. _Hot…dizzy,,ugh… My body was never this weak._

And down she fall.

Sousuke alerted immediately and caught Kaname. "…Hey, Chidori?"

He tested her forehead with his hands. A little hot. Later, he saw Kaname's lips mumble something and got closer to hear it.

"Take me home, Sousuke. I'm not feeling we…zzzzz…"

"Uh,..okay." Sousuke said with a slight blush. "Rest here on my back."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

It was still early and two students are proceeding home. Weird.

The chirping of birds and the cherry blossoms of spring surrounded the scene as Sousuke brought Kaname home. To His home. What? She didn't say anything about whose home, anyway.

_That dream's been bothering me badly. Because of it, even Chidori's mad at me._ He thought as he looked at the girl behind him. Sigh.

_Why would I leave Chidori anyway? I wouldn't dare leave her even if it's an order. I've done it before. And I wouldn't dare do it again. I promised myself that I… _Sousuke stopped at his tracks.

"Oh." Sousuke looked at the front door. 'SAGARA' _I'm home._

He opened and checked his apartment. Looking at his watch, it said,

9:20 am

He looked at Kaname again, sleeping soundly, and thought, _now that I thought of it, Chidori hasn't taken her breakfast._ He laid her down his bed and covered her body with a thick blanket.

9:30 am. Sizzle.

"I've been a lot quiet this morning." Sousuke told himself, bringing a bowl of hot soup in his room. She looked at Kaname for the third time and smiled. _The angel's still asleep. _He carefully closed the door and sat beside Kaname.

Feeling a little worried, he tested Kaname's temperature again. But this time, using his own forehead.

"Wow, she's hot."

As he said those words, Kaname was half awake, smelling the hot soup.

And his warmth.

And when a girl hears a guy say anything about "being hot," that's another meaning.

Kaname opened her eyes slowly.

She first saw Sousuke's ash gray eyes, looking directly at her. They were so close that they can see the traces of each other's eyes. Sousuke noticed it. But also thought of another meaning.

Blink. Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Eeehk!" Kaname shouted. "Wha-What are… What are you trying to do, So-sousuke?" Kaname asked, holding her blanket close to her. She was blushing mad. Not because she was angry. But because she felt something strange.

"uh, I wasn't thinking of doing anything foolish to you, Chidori. I was just checking your temperature." Sousuke said plainly. "Well I'm sorry for not thinking." Kaname huffed and sat comfortably on the bed.

She looked around. Not her bed. Not her tv. Not even her apartment. _Shit. _"This is your apartment, Sousuke!" Kaname shouted after realizing.

"Affirmative." He said as he handed her the soup. "But I thought I was supposed to be home?" She said.

"You left me no choice. I didn't know which home you were saying, and you really looked like you need some help. So I brought you here." He said and offered her the soup again. "Here, I remembered you hadn't eaten your breakfast this morning."

"Oh…" She said as she gazed at the food and then at Sousuke. _Does he care at all? _

I wouldn't eat anything bland made by a gun fanatic." She huffed again and crossed her arms. "Don't worry. I'd never mix poison with any of your food." He smiled. That smile almost made him hotter.

"Yeah fine, you got me." Kaname gave up and tried the soup. Her eyes brightened. "Wow, for a war-freak, you cook well!" Sousuke, feeling a little proud, said, "I was sometimes the one responsible for coking the food for the army when I was little."

"Oh." She looked at the soup he made. _Sousuke…_ Sousuke was just looking at her. _She seems so weak for the past few days. Not that it gives a great effect on her actions, but, still… _

"Oi." Kaname looked at Sousuke and interrupted him from his thoughts. "I forgot to thank you, even if you brought me in the wrong house." She smiled and placed the soup on the table.

Sousuke liked her smile. He turned his direction to the soup. "You're not going to finish your soup?" Kaname just shook her head. "Nope. I'll just get some rest." She got up and straightened her uniform.

"Neh?" Sousuke stood from the bed. "I thought you're going to rest?" Kanme looked at him and crossed her arms. _He cares. _"Not here." She looked at the atmosphere. "I'm going to rest in my apartment."

She walked pass through him and got her bag. "But you'll be safer here, Chidori." Kaname glanced for awhile at Sousuke. _Yah, right. When I'm with him, impossible things happen. And there's always trouble._

"No offense, Sousuke, but I'm always in trouble around you." She said hesitantly at first but then took pride of it. _Ouch. _Sousuke thought. He looked at the floor. Kaname raised her brow. _I think I offended him._

_Why is he being so childlike today? It's not that I don't want him to, but something bugs me. And I know it's about him._

Kaname sighed deeply. "Okay, I'm gonna rest here." She said and rubbed her forehead. Sousuke looked up at her and smiled. "Really? Good." He said.

She sat again on his bed. They were quiet for some minutes. Awhile later, Kaname seems bored. _I guess I have to make the first move. _She shrugged. "Sousuke…"

Sousuke was cleaning his equipment on his study table. He turned his head and said, "Nani?" Kaname looked at her feet. She swayed it comfortably and looked at him. She tilted her head and asked, "Why are you so strange today Sousuke? You didn't answer that question earlier. Wakaranai."

Sousuke was quiet. Plain quiet. Kaname stretched her arms and then grumbled. _Why did I even ask? He isn't gonna answer anyway._ She lied on his bed for awhile.

"Coz I can't afford to lose you anymore." Sousuke said quietly. He stopped cleaning his gun and just looked at it. It was out of his knowledge that Kaname heard it too. Kaname raised her head.

Her eyes widened. "nani?" She managed to say. She shook her head. _Sousuke… Why?_

Sousuke was also surprised that Kaname heard it. He turned his head slowly and looked at her. "I… I…"

Kaname was waiting for he's answer. She sat up and looked at him.

"I don't wanna be alone… again."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A/n: Sorry for not updating! WE just had our internet back the other day and I'm doing my rurouni kenshin fanfic! Lol, anyways, R and R please!!!!!!!!

Ja-ne!


End file.
